


Trick or Treat

by Jgem87



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgem87/pseuds/Jgem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala has a Halloween surprise for Daniel. Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Vala liked the idea of Halloween. Well, not so much the odd fascination some people seemed to have with the dead, but rather the dressing up and getting candy part. She knew that only Tau'ri children actually went trick or treating, but she could still do the whole costume thingy.

Vala had originally planned to think of a fantastic costume that would make Daniel drool. However, SG-1 had been busy as of late trying to negotiate trade on P4X-367, and she had not had a chance to even think about a costume.

Now Halloween had arrived and Vala still did not have a costume, but when did that ever stop her before? After years of flirty banter, 'accidental' touching, and 'non dates' with Daniel, she was more than ready to push their friendship into an actual relationship, complete with real dates, passionate kisses, and utter bliss. Now all that Vala had to do was the convince the man that they were perfect for each other.

So there she was, late on Halloween night getting ready to surprise Daniel. It was late enough in the night that most of the SGC personnel had gone home, but early enough that Daniel would still be awake. After dressing in her 'costume', Vala quickly crossed the hallway to his quarters.

She rapped loudly on his door, anticipating his reaction when he saw her. When he opened the door, he furrowed his brow and studied her in confusion.

"Vala? What are you doing?"

She smiled at him and whipped open her robe to reveal her new black lace lingerie, complete with orange ribbon details, perfect for Halloween.

"Trick or Treat!" Vala gave Daniel her best sexy smile and prayed that he wouldn't close the door on her.

Daniel just stood there looking stunned for a moment before he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside his room. "Mmm...I chose treat," he said before lifting her up and tossing her on his bed.

Later on, after the two had thoroughly exhausted each other, Daniel leaned up on his elbow to study her. "And what exactly are you supposed to be for Halloween? That wasn't much of a costume."

Vala grinned deviously at him. "Well, I am your dream come true darling."

"You sure are," Daniel said as he leaned down to kiss her, looking for another 'treat.'


End file.
